Generation of electrical power for aircraft systems is often performed by generators that are driven mechanically by engines (e.g., gas turbine engines). These power sources can require aviation fuel to be burned to generate power. The increase in fuel burn can provide extra load on the engine above the requirements for propulsion of the aircraft. Generation of electrical power from power sources that do not require the additional burning of fuel can be desirable for certain aircraft, such as unmanned aerial vehicles.
Thermoelectric generators have been used to generate electrical power for aircraft. Thermoelectric generators are configured to convert heat from a heat source (e.g. solar heat, bleed air, etc.) into electrical power to power aircraft systems.